PIM-1 gene was first identified as a proviral insertion site in Moloney murine leukemia virus-induced T-cell lymphoma. PIM-1 gene translates a Ser/Thr protein kinase. The known PIM kinase family also includes PIM-2 and PIM-3. Mice studies suggest that physiologically the PIM kinases are involved in growth factor and cytokine signaling. Deregulated PIM kinase expression occurs a in large number of hematopoietic tumors, such as myeloid and lymphoblastic leukemias and lyphomas. PIM kinases are also expressed in solid tumors, such as prostate cancer and pancreatic cancer, and transgenic mice which express PIM-1 develop T-cell lymphoma. Dhanasekaran et al., (2001). Nature 412: 822-826 and Li et al., (2006) Cancer Res 66: 6741-6747. Accordingly, it is believed that PIM Kinase inhibitors will be useful in the treatment and/or prevention of cancer. Thus, there is a need to identify inhibitors of PIM kinases.